


Voltron Legrndary Defender: Tears after The War

by Storyofchiu2000



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: At least ill try...., Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dipictions of suicide, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Flashbacks, Gen, Hunk threatens Shiro, Im new to this archive and writing so cut me some slack, Insanity, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance goes insane, M/M, Mind Control, Symbolysm, klance angst, mind torture, powers, selfhatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyofchiu2000/pseuds/Storyofchiu2000
Summary: Summarys aren't my thing. I'll just give you questions to think about through the story instead!One must not fear but fear itself....but what happens when that fear is yourself?...





	Voltron Legrndary Defender: Tears after The War

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I've ever written in my life and all i wish is for support and some advice on certain writing skills that i could improve on if thats okay. Also this story takes place after Shiro disappeared in season 2 but this is an au of the show of how everything up till now is about to end. Not like the finale of a show.....But the actual end of everything.....EVERYTHING! So I hope you guys enjoy and I'll answer any questions you ask kay?

The sound of panting could be heard through loud shouts of Don't let him escape along with the booming sound of a long range bayard rifle through a group of fallen galra soldiers with back up not so far away. With heavier steps the blue paladin races towards the group of backup galra who are attempting to capture the blue paladin.‘This is it’ Lance thought to himself as he practically rammed through the galra soldiers with all his might. The hallway was as long as the eye could see with constant turns and corners through every path of the darkest shade of red violet the prison ship could produce. The final shots from his bayard echoed through the the deep hallway followed by the surging sound of the armour the galra wear for protection collapsing one by one. With more heavy pants of breaths and the heating sensation of sweat streaming down his head to his cheeks, Lance speeds to a familiar hall. One of which he's seen on galra security documents Pidge was always looking at on missions when she had a chance to. ‘Pidge’s dad and brother should be down this hall.’ He remembers to himself. This mission may have been a total bust but these two people were important to Pidge. Mixed with the feelings of maybe never seeing his family ever again, Lance understands the most on how much Pidge wants to see her family and would risk everything he has to get them together. Even his life. As Lance takes a short minute to breathe and get his thoughts in order, he scurries his feet together with his rifle ready in his grip and speeds down the hall and finds himself in front of the very thing separating him and Pidge’s family, a galra prison cell, this cell is different from the other cells they've encountered. This one has a glass window like structure where you can see what's happening inside the small cramp room. He has no choice but to feel nothing but joy as he spots what looks to be a man ranging around his thirties and a young teen male with a almost identical resemblance of the green paladin. ‘This is Matt? He must be the dude on Pidge's picture she always carries or thinks about’ he thought to himself. The blue paladin feels on the the cell glass to try to predict how thick it is. The glass isn't as thick as he thought it would be and thought it not too difficult to break with a little force. He decides to give a little knock. “Hello in there?” he said. The two heads rose up slowly one slower than the other. The elderly man looked with confused eyes and held the young male closer to his chest in fear of a potential threat. “Who are you?” the older one said with a shake in his tone.  
“My name is Lance and I'm a paladin of Voltron. I'm here to save prisoners and possibly a person my friends and I lost.”  
The boy being held escaped from the man's chest and lifted his head up in curiosity. “Who's the person that's lost?” he said. “We called him Shiro.” Lance said remembering what happened to his leader and wincing a little at the situation of Voltron’s current problem. The two looked at the blue paladin with surprised faces with a mix of horror wrapped around it. The elderly man griped his chest and sighed in relief while the younger male reminded them both that their rescuer said Shiro was gone and the relief had turned into worry. The silence accompanied after was just too heavy on the blue paladin’s chest. Shiro disappearing was one heck of an impact. Lance was met with confused eyes when he lifted his up to the two behind the cell.  
“Are there any others with you?” the boy said standing and walking towards the front of the cell. “Yes the other paladins of Voltron Keith, Pidge, and Hunk. They're my friends they'll help you. You already know Pidge though so you're in really good hands now.” Lance said with a smile but faded seconds afterwards when he noticed the blank faces of the two after the mention of the name Pidge. ‘Oh Quiznak her real name is Katie I forgot’  
After explaining the mix up and why he still calls her Pidge and not Katie even after he knows for sure now that that's her real name the blue paladin ushers the two to step back a little and he gives the cell a few good whacks of his bayard before the fourth whack breaks the glass completely. After he gives the green paladin a call over the comms.  
“Pidge, you there buddy?”  
“Yeah talk to me.” Pidge says hacking into galra tech for prisoners to escape.  
“How would you feel if I told you that I found your father and brother right now.”  
“... No. ”  
“Yeah I was a bit unsure at first but after talking about losing Shiro and that Pidge isn't your real name it's Katie the boy in this cell in front of me told me his name is Matt and I remem-”  
“MATT?!?! YOU FOUND HIM!!!!” Pidge said as though to break Lance’s eardrums. “Uh Corran,” Lance said with his ears still ringing from before.  
“Can you pick up my location and send them to Pidge. I'm pretty sure Pidge would like to take her family to the castle herself.”  
“Affirmative Lance.” Corran said while picking up Lance's location and sending them to number five. Within a few ticks Pidge received coordinates to a certain location close to the main opening of the prison ship and dove green straight in. Meanwhile Keith and Hunk were evacuating other prisoners into their lions to be taken to their respective home planets. Hunk over herd Lance's actions over the comms and couldn't help but think how noble Lance acted for finding Pidge's family. He knew Lance had it in him...just not all the time that's all. With this hunk wanted to congratulate him on his current action while Keith couldn't help but be a little proud about his teammates act of selflessness. “Lance I had no idea you could do something so...so…” Hunk pondered in thought as to what to describe what Lance just did until Lance interrupted him. “Heroic, Daring, Brave, Noble?” Lance teased. What he did was pretty heroic.  
“All of the above?” Hunk thought out loud.  
“More like Non of the above.” Keith said with a smirk. Of course there's Keith with that answer. “Oh hush up Mullet.” Lance said with smirk as well. “I'm usually in for you guy's mortal combat of the hour but hugging my dad and brother comes first so save it for later.” Pidge said as she flew her lion to Lance’s current location. 

***

‘To gain a better understanding of one's self they have to establish their true identity to both themselves and others around them. To not have this sense of identity, however, the body of both sound and mind will collapse into nothingness and in turn bring forth its own destruction and the destruction of those around it as well…’  
A shiver runs through Haggar for the first time in thousands of years. Remembering the identity and mind are so hard to come by nowadays. In order to gain her powers she had to let go of her identity. But she kept the body and mind which is the hardest thing any being can do especially with powers not even any druid should comprehend on even thinking about trying to gain. The recent memory puts a disgusting feeling in her stomach. The legends are true. ‘Is our time really almost upon us’ she thinks to herself while looking at a blue canister filled with a bio virus of the same color… is the S.I.N planning on inhabiting a host soon after so long.  
Surprisingly, there is a lot less galra guards to block Lance’s way in getting Pidge's family to the green lion. And there were more prisoners who were less guarded which raised suspicions on a max level. ‘This feels...very off.’ Lance thought to himself as he was getting the prisoners to a safe location where Pidge can grab them and Not be blown out to space. Through the silence of space Keith roams around the prison ship they were all scouting to see if their hopes were true. With a bit of hesitation he decided it was time to finally ask the question everyone wants to hear answered. “So Lance… did you find any trace of shiro?” Keith said as his voice was low and serious “I'm sorry no…” Lance said.  
Silence throughout the lions.  
“HEY but we still have a good win!” Yells Hunk through the long painful silence. “We found Pidge's family that's totally a win in my book. Right? Right? Who's with me on this?…” Keith can't help but smile at that reply and neither could the other paladins.  
“You know what Hunk yeah. It is still a win.” Lance says to his buddy with a grin.  
Thats right. After Shiro disappeared after the defeat of Zarkon Keith decided to do what Shiro had wanted him to do and try to lead Voltron the best way he could. And yet Keith has no experience with leading a team, all the paladins decided to give themselves a goal they can all share. Even though he's gone that doesn't mean they can just forget about him completely and move on. They needed a next step. And that was to find Shiro and find out how he disappeared in the first place. But for now Keith was gonna settle on a few alien prisoners and Pidge's dad and brother. However, the team can't handle any robeast or any other big tasks knowing the fact that they can't form Voltron at the moment because they don't have a red paladin for red now. With Shiro gone Keith took it upon himself to pilot the black lion now. Corran suggested he should try but like the last time he tried red rejected him again. Then the team tried to switch it up and give Allura the blue lion and have Lance take a crack at red but that also ended with rejection.(you see what I did there…) Red can be real stubborn when it comes to her paladin but that problem has to wait until they can find Shiro.  
All paladins outside of the ship wait patiently for the other prisoners Lance had to break out while excitement flows throughout Pidge's whole tiny body as she waits impatiently to see the faces of her family after so long. And luckily for her she didn't have to wait long. As Lance sprinted to blue, who was conveniently a few feet behind Pidge and green, he glanced behind him to see Pidge bear hug the quiznak out of her father. And her brother did the same to her. Seeing this Lance couldn't help but feel a good amount of joy but also feel a tiny bit jealous of how he can't hug his family right at this moment. But after he felt better after thinking of how happy pidge is reunited with her family again. Soon after settling into blue’s cockpit a feeling of an unsettling amount of dread crept from his head all the way down to his throat. His lips began to feel dry and he had to gulp down whatever it was that was throbbing in his throat. ‘What the hell is up with my throat? Why am I so dehydrated all of a sudden?’ He thought as he licked his lips to moisten them a little to see if it'll work to ease the dehydration in his mouth. Keith heard this through the comms, however, and couldn't help but cringe and feel disgusted at the sound of him licking his lips while he's driving black to pick up the other prisoners they found with Pidge's family. “Euahg!” Keith groaned. “Lance. Stop that's gross.” “I can't help it. For some reason my mouth feels like it ate a whole lot of salty crackers without drinking water or something.” “Paladins we have a problem.” Allura says with a bit of a panic in her voice. “What is it Allura? A robeast, a black hole, Zarkon raising from the dead to get his revenge?!?! ” Hunk was now being a little too hysterical.(I mean c'mon. Rising from the dead? What is this dragon ball z?)“Hunk calm down. Whatever the problem is it shouldn't be too serious.” The calmness in Keith’s voice was clear enough to set Hunk’s nerves for the moment. This leader thing has really changed Keith for the better. “Allura, what's the problem?” “I'm getting a reading on a dangerous amount of quintessence erupting from the highest point of the galra prison ship.” The tone in Allura’s voice could only be described as a slight amount of fear mixed with an unsure of what's happening right now kind of tone which threw off all four paladins and some of the blade of marmora members who're there to help escort the prisoners to their planets. “Princess it seems to me that the enemy is trying to charge up enough energy to fire a beam cannon at the paladins from where they stand!” Corran basically shrieks. “They've got to get out of there immediately!” With panic arising in the hearts of the paladins and the two alteans on the castle ship, haggar watches from the top of the galra prison ship. With anticipation and fear crawling up her spine, haggar thinks over the plan one last time as to how to dispose of the S.I.N. One of the soldiers couldn't help but ask what they're using to fire at the paladins. For the record not one of them new what this enormously amount of quintessence is or where it even came from. Haggar, still thinking to herself, catches their attention and explains.  
“This will both keep the paladins from interfering and give Prince Lotor time to arrive. This amount of quintessence is not any other you've seen or maybe never even heard of before. This energy has existed for many years during of which the S.I.N has lived since the very beginning of time itself. It is the creation that makes it survive…” Haggar winces at her next set of words unable to comprehend on how...unpredictable this energy is. “But it is also the destruction that makes it so powerful.” Haggar’s expression held a burning sense of frustration, as if someone let out the most rotten smell and someone, herself, needed to get rid of it immediately. One of the few remaining druids from the battle against princess Allura and the marmora who stood by Haggar didn't know why she looked like this. “Forgive me, Haggar.” he said “but what is it about this S.I.N that puts fear into the heart of even you? This thing just looks like any canister of quintessence we have. It just has a different shade of color.” “Some questions are better off not answered at all.” she sighs “Just load in the energy in the cannon. The S.I.N must never inhabit a host so don't fire at any paladin out of their lion. Aim directly at the lion closest to the castle ship and begin retreat immediately after the blast.” “Yes, Haggar.” With that information the druids come together to forge the quintessence into the cannon and prepare for retreat.  
The blue light illuminating the space around the top of the prison ship stirs the blood within the altean princess within the controls of the castle ship into a cold shrill, giving the already scared altean a feeling of disbelief of what she is witnessing is actually real. This amount of quintessence is monstrous. That of like the power of a God. The prisoners are being evacuated into the lions as quickly as possible while the castle ship flies closer to grab the paladins and make a quick hasty retreat. Keith was able to grab prisoners quick and easy and flew straight to the castle. Hunk was very close by along with Lance shortly after. The blue paladin gazed behind him to check if Pidge was close by as well. The color of the deepest blue seeps so far into everything above Pidge it's as if the light was forming it's own atmosphere to a planet. His heart raced as to what could be heard outside of blue was a loud booming sound. Oh god. The scene of a green mechanical lion egerly rushing to the castle ship plays in slow motion to the blue paladin. Oh my god! The beam gets closer and closer and blue paladin acts on impulses and snaps into action the minute he hears a scream of a young girl. Along with a Hang on from the boy Matt he had just met. Pidge is just a little girl. As much as she gives off the vibes of being as tough as titanium, and believes her with all his heart that she is, she's still a young little girl. A very young little girl. Too young of a little girl to die today! Not today God! NOT TODAY! “I CAN'T LET HER DIE TODAY!” he shrieks while piloting blue over Pidge to shield her from death as best he possibly could. The blue lion is enveloped in the beam of the blast and Lance can't help but close his eyes at his impending death. Remembering his family down to his first word, to his first day of school, his first crush, his first fist fight, everything in his life was flashing before his eyes. He remembers how he wanted to go down swinging and enables enough courage to look death in the eye and tell him to suck it! He won't be afraid. He's not afraid. “I'm not afraid of dea--?!?” he's cut off by what he witnesses to be the beam materializing into a long weapon structure. A lance. The sharp object penetrates the lion's head, as the sound of mechanical parts start to move opposite sides and is penetrated by the beam, now a lance weapon, gets closer and closer to the main screen in front of the lion's controls, all the way up, to Lance's horror, his left eye. As if in slow motion, the end of the object penetrates the outside pupil of his eye slowly making it's way through the lens nucleus, seeping it's way through the end of his eye's central retinal artery. Then moving through the frontal lobe of his brain. And with a screeching swish sound from his head, the blue paladin's body is sent flying back with a huge mass of force. Until the impact from the lance impaled the blue paladin’s head to the back of his cockpit where his body subsides to a hanging position. His body rocks forwards and back slowly. His vision in his other eye starts to get blurry while his left eye is left mangled and watery to the weapon impaled within it and his entire body starts to feel dehydrated all over again. For some reason all he can think about before drifting off into darkness is water. So much water. Muffled screams of a certain person he recognizes could be heard, but it's so faint and distant. He can't make out who it is that's screaming....But where did all this water come from? There's so much water. So much water here... And there... Everywhere….

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter to my trilogy Tears after the war and hopefully you guys can give me some writing advice on certain things as well. But my prime goal is to just give you guys somthing to enjoy! I'll be working on this as much as i have time to so don't get angrey at me if i post too long


End file.
